Archon Neo
Archon (known as Archon Neo) is the main Kaiju in the reboot era of the Archon Franchise, known as te Reclaimer Era. He is a revamped form of Archon with a new design, origins, and powers. Name ”Archon” is a Greek word for a ruler, which is used to refer to his power. “Neo” comes from the fact that he is a new reimagining. History Origin Archon adapted and evolved among many Devonian life forms. As many life began to disappear, he became dormant at the bottom of the ocean. However, he was reanimated when exposed to radiation that had come from the surface. Archon (Reboot) To be revealed, so as not to give spoilers. Appearance Archon Neo has a design mostly like the original Archon. However, he is also very different. His skin is a grayish color, with a slight glint occasionally. When emitting large amounts of heat, his body can glow a molten orange color. This is due to the fact hat his skin contains metallic elements. Another color change is that his eyes are a navy blue color, which glow bright orange when large amounts of heat is emitted. Archon Neo is slender, like the original Archon, but has a slightly bulkier appearance. The crest has pours in it, as do his shoulders and legs. There is a ridge like area above his eyes. Something to note is that he actually has no teeth, but has sharp extensions of the jawbones. There are scoots on the sides of his lower jaw, and small spikes on his jaws. There are gills on the neck, and the neck and body have scales that cover them. The spikes are sort of like vertebrae on the top of the neck and long the tail. The tail has segments on it as well. Abilities Heat blast Archon has gid signature heat blast, but that is not all. Heat ray When condensing enough heat, Archon can produce a beam of heat, which is highly destructive. Heat wave/pulse Archon is also able to spill lethat temperatures into the surrounding area. He first releases a sudden pulse of supper heat, then emits more heat into his surroundings. The spehere of influence affects an area that is 7.5 miles. Armor like skin Similar to many fish in the Devonian, Archon has armor like skin. However, it is far more durable. Regeneration Even if his tissue is damaged, Archon can regenerate very quickly. Metallic Tissue Along with providing him enhanced durability and allowing him to conduct heat throughout his body, his metallic tissue grants him other abilities: Conductabliity Archon can also conduct electricity that strikes him and project it. Magnetic abilities Archon can use his magnetism to attract or repel metallic objects. Judgement blast Like the original, Archon has the ability to release a blade like blast of plasma from his crest. Intelligence Archon is also highly intelligent, capable of outwitting his enemies on many occasions. Swimming Archon can swim at around 84 knots. Strength Archon is extremely strong. Weaknesses Thermal shock If Archon is superheated, then suddenly super cooled, his tissue can warp or crack, and it can paralyze him. Gallery ABC58557-CA13-4923-8276-777CAD87411A.jpeg Trivia * Since Archon Neo does not stem from the original Archon film, and is a reboot, he is put in a different article. * The lack of teeth and armored skin is meant to be inspired by the prehistoric fish, Dunkleosteus. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Archon Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Amphibious Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju